my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamotsu Fujiyoshi
Tamotsu is a student in Class 1A and like all other students is training to be a hero along with his twin brother Akio Fujiyoshi. 'Appearance' Tamotsu is 5.9 feet tall with a thin muscled build. He has light brown hair and turquiose colored eyes along with a caucasian skin tone. His appearance looks rather sturdy because of his workouts with weights. 'Hero Costume ' Tamotsu's costume is a two piece all black skin tight suit with very short sleeves. It has white rims around the shoes and waist along with four white lines on the stomach that start from below his pecs down to back of his waist. There is also a white belt with pouches that each hold eight small slabs of rock for Tamotsu to consume. 'Personality' Tamotsu is a rather stern looking person at times. He has a rather serious appearance but is very soft hearted to people who know him. Tamotsu seems to be a authority figure to many with his voice and what he says, except to adults who just see him as very mature for his age. Despite being very mature and serious looking he’s very relaxed allowing him to trick people into thinking he’s stressed, confident, etc. Tamotsu cares deeply for his twin, making sure he sticks to the right path in life and despite technically not being older, Tamotsu was born before Akio and acts much like an older sibling would. 'Quirk ' Diamond Shield: This quirk is an Emitter type quirk. By eating rocks Tamotsu is able convert the matter from the rocks to grow diamonds from his skin (This also gives him a strong jaw with sharp teeth). Tamotsu utilizes this by making diamond armor over his body and is capable of making various tools like puncturing weapons, claws, hammers, spikes on the bottom of his shoes, etc. Tamotsu is only limited by his imagination and can make anything given enough time, so it's a good thing that small objects can be made rather fast. His quirk allows his basic physical attacks to be much stronger than they would normally be by adding diamonds to his fist accompanied by spikes and a diamond boot for extra kicking power. Tamotsu can make his armor either thick or thin, allowing for better movement because the more diamonds are attached to his body the slower he gets because of the added weight. Tamotsu can also fire out shards of diamonds for a projectile attack. 'Weaknesses ' If too many diamonds are present at once the added weight will slow down Tamotsu. Although covering his body in diamonds seems like a good idea it's not. By doing that it would restrict movement so Tamotsu must choose carefully where to form diamonds so he can keep his agility. Although Tamotsu can make structures it would take too long to do so because his diamonds don't grow very fast and there is only so much to work with so he must stick to basic structures like small barriers. If too many diamonds are used Tamotsu will run out and will have to eat more rocks. Even though diamonds are very strong they can still be shattered like any other crystal, and this is no different for Tamotsu. A well placed hit from a hammer can easily shatter the constructs. Special Moves * Crystal Bash – Tamotsu forms a diamond shield with protrusions sticking out and bashes his target(s). * Diamond Bash – Tamotsu covers his body in diamonds and bashes his target(s) with his body weight & diamonds. 'Statistics ' 'Trivia' *Tamotsu was inspired by Diamondhead from the Ben 10 franchise. *Tamotsu is supposed to look like the creator but with a better physical build. *Tamotsu has a fear of bees. He doesn't like the thought of little flying bugs that sting you and that he can't hit something so small and quick. *Tamotsu has an interest in Mina Ashido. Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Male